Singetail
Main Page= |Release Date = June 24th, 2016 |Availability = Everyone (Expansion Exclusive) |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 7.5 *Pitch Rate: 6.0 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 4.8 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 425 *FPR: 360 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 200 *HPR: 200 *DEF: 112.5 *Health: 2850 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.2 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 21 *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Speed *Wild |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Singetail is a Stoker class dragon introduced on June 24, 2016. They can be bought from the store for 750 gems (600 for members). One Singetail is rewarded as part of the quest The Singetail Secret . Description From the Dragopedia: :"Fiercely territorial, Singetails don't just breathe fire--they send it blasting out of their jaws, gills and tails. :First discovered by Spitelout when he colonized Storehouse Island, the elusive Singetails prefer to scare away their enemies with long-range attacks, like hurling fireballs from their tails. However, Singetails also pose a danger in close-quarters combat by shunting jets of flame from their gills lining their exposed underbellies." To learn more about the Singetail, click here. In Quests Return to Dragon Island Quest: Dragon Rider, Undercover A caged Singetail is on sale on Auction Island, and the player will free him. Quest: The Singetail Secret The Singetail will arrive on Dragon's Edge, where Valka tell us they can fire from the tail to send signals to other Singetails, because they are pack animals that hunt together. As a result of valka petting the Singetail, he fires form his tail, and other Singetails arrive to check on him. However, they are not aggressive, and seeing their friend is not in danger, they'll leave. Trivia *The Singetail is the only dragon that can shoot fireballs via his tail. Glitches *During flight without accelerating, Singetail's neck will fold to the left; **As for v2.13, the glitch has been fixed. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood Singetail-colors.png|Default colors bby singe.png|Baby Singetail Singetail_adult.png|Adult Singetail petting spot.png|Singetail's Petting Spot singe stand.png|Singetail Standing singe idle.png|Singetail Idle singe sit.png|Singetail Sitting singe sleep 1.png|Singetail Sleeping (profile) singe sleep 2.png|Singetail Sleeping (upper view) singe swim.png|Singetail Swimming singe fire 1.png|Singetail Firing singe fire 2.png|Singetail's Fire singe tail tip.png|Singetail's Tail Tip singe size.png|Size comparison between a Singetail and a Viking Singetail_fly.png|Singetail flying singe hover.png|Singetail Hovering singe fly.png|Singetail Flying singe fly shot 1.png|Singetail firing whil flying (front view) singe fly shot 2.png|Singetail firing while flying (profile) singe glide.png|Singetail Gliding singe break.png|Singetail Breaking singe markings 1.png|Upperwings and Dorsal markings singe markings 2.png|Abdominal and Tail markings (profile) singe markings 3.png|Abdominal and Limb markings (close-up) (profile) singe markings 4.png|Tail markings (profile) singe markings 5.png|Tail markings (upper view) singe markings 6.png|Limb markings (back view) singe markings 7.png|Head and Shoulder markings (upper view) singe markings 10.png|Head markings (under view) singe markings 9.png|Head markings (front view) singe markings 8.png|Head markings (profile) Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Skill: Speed Category:Skill: Wild Category:Missing images Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons